Talk:Dirk Strider
Possible Names All possible names are: Dale Dana DaneDash Dann Darl Davy Dean Dell Deon Derl Desi Dick Dill Dink Dino Dion Dirk Dock Dolf Donn Dore Dorr Doss Doug Drew Duff Duke Dunn Dyan Dyre Dude --Loverdesang 05:24, November 16, 2011 (UTC) :Striked out all the ones that have been jossed as of the latest update. The Light6 09:43, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Of course, Miss Lalonde could have made another typo. She doesn't always notice her mistakes, and she immediately followed with a heavily misspelled sentence, then "*lol wow," which might imply a typo that she noticed. :::Honestly, this is probably all a ploy on Andrew's part to see how much he can mess with the wiki, and make us speculate on names. : P Alexnobody 11:50, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::Added Dill. Seems just as probable as the Dino above xD Also was a Rugrats character. 13:26, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::It's likely Dick, Dino, or Dill, because the others seem kind of crazy Chezrush 20:34, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I think Dirk is about as likely as Dick. Dino and Dill seem pretty ridiculous unless he calls himself one of those for ironic purposes. Dink and Dion are right out. 04:20, January 13, 2012 (UTC) how the hell did you people find reason to confirm his name began with d and i after that indefinite nonsense from post-scratch mom i mean seriously ::Because Jane first refers to Ro?? as "Ro-Lal" we already knew it was "R??? Lalonde", that supplied the extra o. Then Ro?? refers to scratch!Bro as "di stri" and we already knew it was "D??? Strider", that supplied the extra i. Seriously did you even read the convo? They both used the same abbreviation method to refer to both names showing both part of the last names which we already knew and thus removed any speculation on who they were talking about and they used part of their first names showing part we already knew and parts we didn't. Seriously. The Light6 01:11, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ::As long as we're placing bets, I think his name is Dirk. Why? I dunno. It sounds cool. Alexnobody 19:16, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :i'm pretty sure it's dick i mean :it just :goes with everything else :also i totally called this before his name was officially di?? :Im gonna go with Dick Strider after the "RL would have enjoyed a good nicker with you over the notion of DS deploying his''' mammoth instrument'" comment. :Mmirabent 20:56, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :I'll agree with that. Per Ankh 20:57, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :With the mention of "The final two chromosomic symbols" of Roxy's name, I'm rooting for the stylized out Dixx. Something no one would expect because it isn't a name, and is sooo coool. :LOL AT ALL YALL, DIRK IS A GREAT NAME. :Should keep this section as a reminder of how worked up we dunkasses get over the guessing games the Husstler lays out for us. 09:49, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Sexuality So, its pretty clear to everyone that he is homosexual, right? I mean after these two conversations it seems pretty obvious: I really hope its true. --Loverdesang 17:26, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :It's possible. I doubt we'll hate him if he is. I know I won't. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 17:40, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Why would we hate him? Loverdesang 17:50, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Ya know how there are some people who discriminate against non-heterosexuals for some weird reason? Some of said people might be Homestuckers like us. Then again ... I do recall a fanfic where both Striders were homo. Per Ankh 18:00, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::With 1,322 drawings just under that specific tag, I feel like the community will be fine. If hussie turns away all the homophobes, it will be a glorious day.--Loverdesang 18:15, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::True. Per Ankh 18:30, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Not to mention the "tender" wrestling robot he sent to Jake. 08:25, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::::BRO has always been gay in my book, admitedly that was only based on the chained together chuck norris and mr.T puppets. But yeah, post scratch it's pretty certain now imo. But there are some people who apparently can't "deal with it" and keep removing any remarks about it from the page. *sign* Someone also said that we have only seen the autoresponder yet, but he is basically fucking him. And being gay or not would be a pretty big difference.BitterLime ::::::::It could just be his autoresponder that's ironically gay. But to be honest, it's a pretty good chance D is. Just by the teasing nature of his conversations. 23:32, November 22, 2011 (UTC)Hostile ← Resetting indent can't be ironic at all though cause bro isn't the kind of guy who does ironic stuff at all haters gonna hate :When we talk about people deleting the remarks about it from the page, are we talking about the remark that keeps appearing and disappearing next to the Trivia item about his chumhandle? I don't see a problem with remarks about it being on the page in general, but I really don't see what it has to do with the chumhandle-- sure, it's a flip of the old gender-chumhandle alignment, but so is tipsyGnostalgic, and Lalonde has yet to exhibit tendencies towards same-sex attraction. I think the existence of strong indicators that DS is gay or bi is potentially relevant enough to be listed on the page, I'm just not convinced it's at all relevant to his chumhandle. 03:49, November 23, 2011 (UTC)chronicallyAbsentminded ::Mostly, but there were other remarks that were removed as well. And we had females with "XY" chumhandles before, because hussie ran out of combinations for the troll girls. However we never had a male character with an "XX" pattern, and interestingly he's quite possibly gay. Ofcourse those two things are not causally related, but it's exactly the kind of coincidence that belongs under trivia imo. I seriously doubt that it was a coincidence that he is the first gay male character, and at the same time the first male character with an "XX" chumhandle. Especially whit hussie having established that pattern and being into patterns and stuff. BitterLime 10:12, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :::HUSSIE SPEAKS! }} :::It is still unconfirmed, it is obviously being hinted at but could still be misdirection. The Light6 08:53, November 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::Gotta love how hussie manages to answer things without really giving out information.:B Then again it's reasonable, because he WANTS us to be uncertain about it, else he would just confirm it in the story. Well time to play the waiting game, although if he is not gay, it's a hug misdirection from hussies side. But that wouldn't be the first time I guess.BitterLime 11:42, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::ahahahaha this is great, this is like people calling Dave homosexual after that time he told Tavros he was feeling matrimonial. :::::why is this such a big deal? why are you guys so excited at the proposition of homosexuality? i thought after the trolls' bullshit, characters' pants-junk preference wasnt really a thing that needed orgasms over. :::::although i guess some of you are just trying to decide if drawing Dove kissing men is taboo or canonical, i get that. 19:24, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::ps Dove Strider ::::::It's simply that it's plainly obvious to some of us that he's gay. And this is nothing like Dave hitting on Tavros, because even if it is ironic/insincere it seems to have been going on for quite a while and would be quite an elaborate scam if he got Jake to the point where he feels the need to clarify that he is blowing his "red hot irony pistols" nonsuggestively and Lalonde to the point where she seems to have no doubts about DS being gay. Not that it matters what so ever.BitterLime 19:54, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::::today we found out DS is already aware of his " " in regards to Davebro. Rose showed an early awareness of her genetic relation to Dave during the Doc Scratch photo album interlude. it's just as possible that Jane is being naive in regard to DS and RL being ectobiological siblings, where RL isn't! :::::::as for Jake, it's already been confirmed that he is incredibly gullible- and a little homophobic- and those are really the best people to troll with homoerotica. 05:55, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Sexuality confirmed? I think he just might be bullied or teased about being gay rather than not really being gay (even though he still could) :Despite what people think, I don't the ''comments of one character in canon make Dirk's presumed sexuality canon in itself. I mean, he could be gay, or he could be straight and just really good at being ironic. Heck, he could be bi for all we know. --DanMat6288 04:25, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::the way he replied and agreed seemed to suggest she was correct, i'm for wording that shows our uncertainty though, and i was going to change it to androsexual, but that just felt too tumblry. also he seemed to agree in a way to suggest he denies being gynosexual. 04:28, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Separating this into it's own little sub-subsection. Anyhow before I address the Dirk/Roxy conversation I am going to bring up Kanaya's sexuality and comments made by Karkat to John, note this will tie into my comments on their conversation so don't just skip to that. :::I have seen people before express confusion that if Kanaya is a lesbian how is it that Karkat doesn't seem to have a concept of homosexuality. Really I think this is easily explainable by troll biology and culture. Since bisexuality is not only the norm for trolls and any gender pairing appears to be capable of reproduction. This would mean that trolls have little reason to differentiate between same gendered partnerships and differently gendered partnerships, which means when a troll is straight or gay they wouldn't differentiate it based on what they are or aren't attracted to but rather how it differs from them. So gay or straight trolls would probably be more called monosexuals if anything. :::OK now onto the Dirk/Roxy convo: Post-Scratch Earth seems to have a lot of Alternian culture influencing it, nevermind that even right now in real life some people try to reject the use of labels. Dirk seems to suggest times have changed suggesting being gay is widely accepted on post-scratch earth, possibly more-so than our current real Earth, though it seems the history of the cultural treatment gay people might have been similar. Anyhow what Dirk seems to be saying is that while he is attracted to men he doesn't see why it should make it a thing or label to be applied, especially not in a society where gay and straight people are equal. In other words he isn't rejecting himself as being gay, he is rejecting the concept that his sexuality needs to be labelled. In other words keeping with his logic, if he was exclusive attracted to women he would be rejecting the idea of being labelled as straight instead. The Light6 11:51, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Title bullsh!t Jake called Mr. strider here a Dickprince. Clearly this makes him the Prince of Dick. This also fits in well with the possibility of him being a homosexual illistrated in annother topic on this same page. And before you greif me for it, this is just as viable as the Page of Hope /whatever of life for Jake/Jane. 20:43, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Lol, um no. Why we are saying page of hope and maid of life is because there were hints toward their titles being just that because of what is stated on their introduction page. Prince of Dick, what a hilarious title, though his name may very well be dick, so maybe he will be Prince Dick anyways. Loverdesang 20:59, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Who says the use of Dickprince isn't a hint towards his title!? He could be the Prince of time! or the Dick of Space! Or the Prince/Dick of Doom! If you get your wild baseless speculaitions due to two random words in a sentance, it's only fair that i get mine ;) 21:03, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I doubt Hussie would be so crude. Per Ankh 21:06, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Gent of Piss. That is all. 21:30, November 21, 2011 (UTC) That's fedoraFreak's title, who has a fedora for his icon, not a baseball cap. Memoria-Pi 21:49, November 21, 2011 (UTC) No, that was his response to saying Hussie wouldn't be so crude. MisterMan413 21:51, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Memoria-Pi 21:53, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Regardless of the crudeness Hussie is capable of, I just really don't think he is going to give any character a title that isn't a combination of the troll titles.Loverdesang 22:01, November 21, 2011 (UTC) So, I still think his title will be Mage of Void the polar opposite of Witch of Space, as he is the fourth player. Voids image backs this up because it is designed like the space symbol, and the life is designed like the breath symbol. So Hope will be designed like Light, and Mind is similar to Time. Loverdesang 04:19, December 6, 2011 (UTC) That's a pretty good theory! It's highly possible! Per Ankh 04:21, December 6, 2011 (UTC) I have only two reasons to believe he'd be (Hero) of Mind, but I think they're pretty good: #He, just like Terezi, is a bit of a manipulator. Jane considers him to be a puppeteer in a metaphorical meaning as well as literal. #He quite literally created an auto-responder with a mind of its own. #I'm assuming no titles will be overlapping with the pre-scratch kids' and no new will be added beyond the trolls' twelve. That was three reasons. I did not really expect that... Matpmar 01:38, January 8, 2012 (UTC) You make some very good points! Per Ankh 02:13, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Rogue of Void. Fits a pattern that Jane and Jake's titles have alluded to. Also fits him stealing shit from his bro. 12:17, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Based on the latest update, I'm guessing that it's more likely D. Strider as Heart and R. Lalonde as Void. Strider drops a reference to the Void when talking about Lalonde's somnambulations (which would take him out of the running for Void by implication), and his professed dual awareness reminds me of the two-part symbol of Heart, with one half filled and one half empty - Waking and Dreaming, perhaps? 05:27, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :I think he might be Heart for a different reason. I think there is a Nepeta/Equius connection. Nepeta is connected to cats as is Ro??. Equius is connected to horses and robots as is Di??. However as Nepeta is a Hero of Heart and Ro?? is a most likely a Hero of Void, that means the Nepeta/Equius roles are being reversed leaving Di?? with Heart. The Light6 06:26, January 13, 2012 (UTC) ::There goes my theory -- I am now officially shredding it to ribbons and feeding them to the fiery depths of Mount Doom. This one makes so much more sense, that I actually feel dumb because of my previous statements. I would not discard the theory proposed by 24.72.133.120, though. We never learned anything about Nepeta's powers or her dream self. Abstracted Thought -- or rather the Homestuck version thereof -- might just be Hero of Heart's skill. Matpmar 12:31, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :another reason could be his love of horses, r-dave probably landed on r-earth with maplehoof, who may've survived this time. he also has a figurine of maplehoof. maplehoof has a heart 'cutie mark' and dave's associated suit was hearts (though i know that was shown using maplehoof's hide). 10:03, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :I Look at titles this way, 8 trolls will not be entering the post-scratch session(Aradia, Sollux, Tavros, Nepeta, Vriska, Equius, Eridan, and, Feferi) . Each kids title is made of two parts of those 8 trolls' titles(8/2=4). If Ro?? is the hero of Void, and Di?? is the hero of Heart the titles are most likely Mage of Void, and Thief of Heart.With the new addition of Roxy as the Rogue of Void, Di?? is the Thief of Doom.CrystalGriffin 20:29, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm still going with Heart. He just doesn't feel... Doomy, for lack of a better word, and both he and his autoresponder spend a *lot* of time talking about feelings. 21:15, January 15, 2012 (UTC) (Copied from a post on the forums I made last year) I get the feeling that Bro is going to be the Hero of Mind for their session. There's a couple of points I've seen so far that point to this: *Bro is very adept at creating AIs, so it's clear he has a good understanding of how minds work. *The fact that Bro is going to be controlling everything behind the scenes is reminiscent of Terezi - I can't remember where, but it was said at one point that as a Seer of Mind she would not act directly in conflict but instead direct her teammates. Gold Prognosticus 21:42, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Well since Roxy is the Rogue of Void giving her Nepeta's Class and Equius' Aspect, if there was going to be a Nepeta/Equius connection that would give Di?? - Heir of Heart. The only problem I can see with that is that it would be a tripling of one class when there 5 classes with 1 character and 7 with 2 characters. So I just don't see any class getting tripled especially not when one member of that class is already entering the session. Though I guess the doubling of classes is more likely than the doubling of aspects in a single session. Just throwing it out there before the next update where unless there is a psych we will be finding out his title. tl;dr - His class being Heir would fit the Nepeta/Equius connection but I doubt it will be due to other factors. The Light6 01:41, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh and there goes the update, seems to be Prince of Heart? The Light6 01:48, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :::And many completely good theories fly out the window. I really thought my theory up there was completely sound. : ( CrystalGriffin 03:13, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Symbol Proof the hat is based off of the record: Loverdesang 22:17, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Someone else somewhere else mentioned: Only a true master of irony would wear a shirt with a picture of a hat on it. 23:34, November 22, 2011 (UTC)H Auto-responder Should it be given it's own page because while it's body is just a pair of sun glasses it appears to almost be an AI. Also does anyone else see a parallel between the auto-responder and Alternate Future Dave? They are both kinda the Bro/Dave but not. Anyhow I'm waiting for Bro to prototype his sunglasses. The Light6 09:24, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Logo "Like the Strider before him, his logo contains a stylized bird." What logo are we referring to, here? :I think they're referring to Dave's hair. --Bettafishrule2579 06:48, November 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I think they're actually talking about the lighter orange portion of his hat logo; it's kind of bird-in-flight-shaped. Doesn't have anything to do with the auto-responder, but they probably just forgot to start a new heading. 04:29, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Brobot/Robro There are a lot of things to say about Brobot but the thing that caught my attention is the color of his glasses. It does bear a striking resemblance with a certain troll... (Is this stupid and/or obvious?) -- 02:26, November 30, 2011 (UTC) I noticed it too. When I saw it's glasses appear, I went "Hi, Terezi!" Per Ankh 02:29, November 30, 2011 (UTC) huh. I said, "hi, aradiabot!" 05:57, December 4, 2011 (UTC) This could also be a reference to Kamina's famous red shades. (Kamina being the Gurren Laggan charecter Bro shares so many similairities too) 08:37, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I think it's just that all robots have red eyes Chezrush 20:39, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Page name Until we know the actual names of TT and TG, wouldn't it be best to call the pages timaeusTestified and tipsyGnolgastic, like what happened with the trolls before they were named? - Janaro out. 16:44, December 8, 2011 (UTC) That doessound like a good idea, now that I think about it. Okay.. am I the only one who thinks this kid's name is going to be Dick? :B -InsaneChibi Eh, I want it to be Dirk, but Dick is probably going to be his name.--PockyMalon 21:02, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Heart Symbol? Is there any reason why the Heart symbol is repeatedly being removed from the infobox? YTguy 02:15, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Maybe because its not official yet? Per Ankh 03:16, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Is RK really from "ark"? Confirmation? I will begin the "I don't see the diluvial connection" bandwagon with the letters RK. How do we know this is because these letters are also in "ark"? That seems like a pretty big stretch. His name isn't "DARK". TricksterWolf 17:21, January 17, 2012 (UTC) When you say RK together, it sounds kinda like Ar-kay. Take out the ay in that, and presto! ArK! Per Ankh 17:24, January 17, 2012 (UTC) That's still a hell of a stretch. It's not "arkay", it's "ark". So I guess if you sad RK like "urrk" it kind of sounds like "ark"? Though I don't see a clear alternative, this is not an obvious interpretation; maybe this should be noted as speculation unless Hussie confirms the theory. Right now it's described like it's a known and confirmed fact. TricksterWolf 17:39, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Repaired Someone had replaced the entire page with simply the word 'kawaii'. It has been restored to its former glory. OmegaX123 21:49, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you. experimentalDeity 21:54, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Tanktop sprite tanktop here 22:29, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Dirk and AR chatlogs Since I think we have established that Dirk and his auto-responder are different "people" and have slightly different personalities, would it be a good idea to use the auto-responder's symbol (anime shades) to differentiate chats from both of them? YTguy 23:25, February 1, 2012 (UTC)4 :I believe it would. It seems easier to tell who's talking then. MaximusAwesomus 21:59, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Relationship questions : Deleted file: Shippingpostscratch.png Okay so by now we all know that Dirk likely has a crush on Jake. What happens if they start dating? If that happens does that mean that Roxy and Jane be single? Or will they date eachother? Or what if Jake declines? Man shippings tough! MaximusAwesomus 21:08, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :I just thought this would be interesting to comment on now, nearly a year later, because JakeRoxy is now basically the only remaining ship that hasn't either become unlikely or happened and ended badly. 03:57, February 1, 2013 (UTC) ::The latest pesterlogs however hint at that all the inter-B2 ships are sunk. Besides, I still support JohnxRoxy. Also, why is this even on the talk page? - The Light6 (talk) 04:01, February 1, 2013 (UTC) I didn't get that sense from JakeRoxy, and that's not even I ship I liked so this is purely objective. I'm curious how you're getting that but you did say this shouldn't be on the talk page so idk if you'd just want to refrain from continuing the discussion. 04:07, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :It wasn't so much Jake/Roxy interactions has something Hussie seemed to be implying in the Dirk/Jane convo. :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :While Jane and Dirk are talking about themselves I can't help but feel that Hussie is hinting here that none of the B2s will hook up with each other. - The Light6 (talk) 04:31, February 1, 2013 (UTC) This is soooooooooooo mature but Whenever you search Dickbutt, it redirects to Dirk. Is there a way we can not do that? I am the wizard its me 20:21, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Music Ok, so can it be ok to say that "Time on My Side" is a Dirk song? After seeing that flash it's pretty hard to argue that it isn't, regardless of it being named and pictured on album as being Dave relevant. Durmer Darc 04:00, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :No because Dirk is a Heart hero, not a Time hero. experimentalDeity 04:33, April 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes but, it's still a song that has to do with him. It has that whole strider theme in it. I feel the same way about "Rain" being kind of for Rose and not being on her page as well as Jane's. StaryuManiac 02:51, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Time on My Side is definitely a Dirk song. It was used in a flash that focuses ENTIRELY on Dirk (well okay, and Brobot, but that's still Dirk.) 17:03, June 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::Or I guess what I was trying to say back there is, it's really ironic we have Rain on Jane's page even though it was written for Rose, but we get really uptight about having the song written for Dave on Dirk's page. I think it should be on Dirk's page. And yes, the flash had dream dirk too, I mean it had everything Dirk. StaryuManiac 19:57, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Jake's mind splinter dirk Should we include him in Dirk's infobox? Also I think it is notable that he continued to exist after Jake woke up, but idk where to place that information. Aepokk Venset 05:56, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :I think we should keep him in Dirk's infobox until we can sort it out, but yeah I've been thinking recently that we should make a page about the mind splinters, I mean Dirk is the only one we've seen and for all we know he might be the only one we see but they are a concept describing what happens when a person converses with their own memory instead of a dead or dreaming person in a dream bubble (however I got the impression that Dirk's role as a hero of Heart is somehow contributing to it with parts of him actually splintering off and becoming independent within others, I mean splinter!Dirk understood Meenah wasn't the Condesce while Jake didn't and lots of other little things. The Light6 06:27, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::It's also worth noting this. So we have Dirk and possibly Rufio (who may even be an imprint of the Summoner instead) :::Bringing this topic back. Not really sure myself what to say about it, but that post is definitely interesting. 04:00, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Anbroids Has Anbroids been stated to be a theme for Dirk? Because it seems more like a theme for the Rap Robots to me.Mechajin 18:36, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Gallery buildup OK this is stupid, Dirk's gallery is almost twice the size (and in some cases is twice the size, or more) of John's, Dave's, Rose's, Jade's, Jane's, Roxy's or Jake's galleries. Dirk's gallery should not be this large. So time to cut off some fat, so to speak. Gonna aim to cut the gallery down by at least 7 images. The article itself is basically imageless so at least 2 images could stand to be relocated from the gallery, the images of Squarewave and Lil' Seb could easily stand to be cut, that's 4 down. Looking for any objects or recommendations on what else to cut. Also if anyone wants to take initiative in relocating any of the images. The Light6 10:43, July 17, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to go ahead and remove 05045.gif, because imo it's one of those pictures that just don't show you anything interesting and don't give you worthwile information. Another offender is "bro on roof.png", but I'll leave that alone for now. I am definetly going to remove "LOTAK Dirk.png" though, that was only added in the first place because this outfit hadn't been shown as a sprite back then, by now it has been shown and is included in the infobox. The infobox one doesn't have the gasmask, but the next image in the gallery shows us the gas mask anyway, so that's coverd too. 09:24, February 1, 2013 (UTC) My Little Pony Didn't Andrew say something about Dirk only having watched one episode on his tumblr? Gay vs. Homosexual An anon brought this up "I am sorry, but saying "we should just say gay" is *HIGHLY* insensitive to those of the LGBT community,", however it should be noted that people in the LGBT community may also prefer the term gay over the term homosexual. "and you should be ashamed", and also on that note, while I can't speak for the anon, I can speak for my own circumstances, and if the anon isn't LGBT I am afraid they have fallen prey to Tumblr-syndrome and are telling individuals to whom such terminology DOES effect which terminology they prefer, instead you know listening to the opinion of those who are actually in a position to judge which terminology they find insensitive or not. (I am highly divided on posting this because I don't know how much of it is motivated by anger at the moment by being judged by people who know nothing about me) - The Light6 (talk) 01:22, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :Mm, I did think that the person came off as being very high and mighty, acting like they were an authority on such issues. But I'm not LGBT, so I didn't really have a choice other than to take their word for it. My apologies for not changing the word back, I didn't realize it would be found offensive. 02:19, February 1, 2013 (UTC) ::So what course of action do we take here? 04:03, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Well the problem here is labels, and considering Dirk seems to reject those, we could take a leaf of that book and try and word it in the most neutral way possible, that way we can remove the notation about labels. ::::"where Dirk refers to the "respective orientations" of Jane and himself, practically confirms him to only have an interest in the same sex." :::Like so. I am fine with that. And hopefully people who believe who try to defend a community while insulting members of it will be fine with that too. - The Light6 (talk) 04:31, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :::As the one who posted that whole "homosexual or bisexual" stuff, my intent was not to call anyone out or offend anyone, actually, I think adding the point about not choosing to abide by labels is a great idea, and I wish I'd thought of it! It really doesn't matter what Dirk identifies as. All the same, if I have offended anybody, I am extremely sorry. That was not my intent. --TheBondOfRage (talk) 13:10, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Birthday Hi! I've tried to edit the infobox but apparently I am not allowed to. So I'm telling you this here. Dirk's birthday is in December 3rd 2409. Not just "possibly": it is canon. Please remove that "possibly" from there. I have bought the Homestuck Calendar, so now all the Alpha kids' birthdays are canon. Proof: HERE. If you can, please tell this to the mods who can edit the templates, so they can edit all the alpha kids' infoboxes. NingyoHimeDoll (talk) 00:37, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Age... Dirk's birthday is 12/03/2409, but that would make him 14 when Act 6 starts, and definitely not 16 at the point in time that the story is currently at, 4/13/2012 or 2425. He's still 15 according to his birthday, so I'm confused. Thoughts? Cardboardboxes (talk) 23:32, January 20, 2014 (UTC) :Umm, 2409 + 16 is 2425, so I think you made a math mistake. - The Light6 (talk) 23:40, January 20, 2014 (UTC) ::What I meant was it's not December 3, 2425 yet. Following the lapse in Act 6 Act 4, Dirk has only been 15 for four months. Cardboardboxes (talk) 23:47, January 20, 2014 (UTC) :::Umm, I don't know where got this idea? We know know it is 2425 because he is 16, not the other way around, the fact that it is 2425 is never directly stated, only the fact that it was 2422 when he was 13, and when were were told that it was Jake's 13th birthday and Jake is now 16, which means over 3 years have passed, which makes it 2425 and Dirk 16. - The Light6 (talk) 23:55, January 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I suppose the time translation between Jane/Jake and Dirk/Roxy may not be exact. Case closed. Cardboardboxes (talk) 00:05, January 21, 2014 (UTC) :::::Umm, actually . But unfortunately your confusion also got me slightly confused for a moment, but let me explain Dirk's timeline. :::::Dirk arrived on Earth in December, 2409 at age 0, 15 years later in December, 2424 he turns 15 years old. Later in November, 2425 he travels back in time to November, 2011. He then turns 16 in December, 2011 while in the B2 session, however since the concept of dates is a human construction, that date is really the date from Jane and Jake's perspective (and the audience perspective), from his perspective it might as well be December, 2425. It then becomes 2012 from the perspective of Jane and Jake, but 2426 from the perspective of Dirk and Roxy, then in April, 2012/2426, and A6A5, A6A6I1, and A6A6I2 all happen. - The Light6 (talk) 06:47, January 21, 2014 (UTC) another death question? is there any conclusive evidence that dirk is or isn't dead? i suspect he is because his planet crashed like the other dead kids and that he got consumed by the glitches, but i've seen people suspect otherwise. Cookiefonster (talk) 21:06, December 17, 2014 (UTC) : At this point, John's about to retcanon the entire Game Over sequence of events. Whether or not Dirk is dead, those events will be written over, and will never have existed except in John and Roxy's memory. : I'd say that what happened to Dirk was almost intentionally inconclusive. I think his receding into the glitches was symbolic of him giving up, and refusing to continue taking a part in events. The glitches haven't been shown to have destructive properties though, per se, so it's hard to say exactly what effect they had on him. And John's blowing the special stardust out of the cartridge likely cleared them away, anyway. Still, there was a reason Roxy had to travel to LOWAS in order to survive John's retcanoning-- everything else in that timeline will be erased from reality. -ConcreteSunshine (talk) 00:08, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Another allusion I was thinking about Dirk and his allusions to birds and ponies, and what can happen if you fuse birds and ponies together. You'll get a pegasus, and his favorite character, Rainbow Dash, is a pegasus. Don't know if it's already stated though. NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 17:29, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Vandalism Is it possible for this page to be locked to registered users only? Just in the past week there have been three vandalism attempts from people without accounts. Elendraug (talk) 21:17, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Look here. Oh, yeah, totally forgot to tag this one with my name :0! I just went to here because I wanted to do the same! But I'm not yet a mod and not a sysop... (and time to bump this one) NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 11:25, January 8, 2016 (UTC) I personally am starting to think that, if we can, we should just shut down all anonymous contributors. Most of them are vandals anyway. Per Ankh ED 21:37, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Just had to remove yet another instance of an anonymous user making gay jokes on this page. Can we lock this yet? Elendraug (talk) 15:54, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :PA: As you should know (since you were there), the option of stopping all anon editing has come up before, and was decided to not be a good idea. Of course, you're welcome to start a new forum thread if you think it should be raised. :Anyway, re: this article... it's hardly been a sustained campaign of vandalism (there's been nothing at all between the last instance a few days ago and me arriving now), so I don't think it needs semiprotecting, currently Why're the conversation topics monitered? Someone made a tag on here asking for conversation w any Dirk kin people, but out of the entire article, that was what was removed? It wasn't going to hurt anyone so I'm p confused. -- gruntledCyclops Ultimate Dirk So about Dirk’s page on this wiki, why is his new appearance from HS^2 not featured in the character section and is just in the gallery? Just asking. Marioman2019 (talk) 21:59, November 4, 2019 (UTC)